Worlds Apart
by 2featherbraids
Summary: Kagome has always been a trouble magnate and now is no exception. Some rather unnoticed attention drawn from a puzzling source throws her life into a whirlwind of new discoveries, interesting people, and Europe's own version of magic. Her life since fifteen had been anything but ordinary, but even she can't deny that THIS takes the cake. *100 word drabble series!* HP/IY cross over
1. Stalker

**A/N**: Hey, another story. This one, just to be clear, is a Harry Potter & Inuyasha crossover that will be done in 100 word dabbles. Why? I don't know; it just came to me that way. I would give a disclaimer except I think that should be kind of assumed.

-1- Stalker 

Kagome was being followed.

She had wandered the mall for nearly two hours before realizing that she had company. He had blended in with the weekend throng so expertly that she never would've noticed him if his aura hadn't been that much bigger than the average humans'.

When it had brushed against her, Kagome's aura reacted, flaring. She whipped around to find the source, accidentally hitting someone with her bags.

Several of the closest Youkai, disguised as humans, winced at the rise in purification and moved away. Glaring, a woman muttered something incoherent and stalked off.

"Sorry," Kagome apologized distractedly.

**A/n**: Just so you know, the plan is for this to be updated every other day and since this was _supposed_ to be up yesterday, expect something tomorrow. Somebody might care by then. If not, maybe I'll have a review by Saturday, which would be the third update. How 'bout it?

-Feathers-


	2. Follow the Leader

**A/N: **Um...hi. Apparently nobody cares, but here is the next section. The third is coming Saturday. Maybe there will be some kind of response by then.

-2- Follow the Leader

The unfamiliar energy taunted her, shimmering and swirling in her mind's eye like heat in the dessert. It constantly moved, playing peek-a-boo with her as she tracked it down the wide expanse of the mall. Kagome doggedly followed it through store after store, losing it in one only to find it again in another.

It was neither youki nor reiki, which was rather puzzling.

A second discovery had her eyes go wide and her head jerk back minutely in surprise. The new and powerful aura that had caught her attention had shifted aside to show, well, _emotion_.

She blinked, nonplussed.


	3. Rhyme or Reason

**A/N:** Yes! Eight reviews! A shout out to all you wonderful people who decided to voice an opinion: Thank you.**  
**

-3- Rhyme or Reason

Shippo observed from a distance and frowned. What was his mother doing? She seemed to be looking for something, but he couldn't tell what it was. Neither could she, apparently, because she continued to dart around with a look of utter concentration.

He watched as she came trotting out of yet another store and didn't fail to notice when Kagome started, jerking to a stop as if she had hit a mental wall. Knowing her, she'd just figured something out. Shippo rolled his eyes as he sifted through the billowing cloud that hovering over the multitude for her signature perfume.

**A/N: **I've been thinking about an IY/YYH crossover...interested?


	4. No Way!

**A/N: **I've managed to keep up with an updating schedule for a week now...I'm impressed. We've hit over ten reviews (12 last time I checked) so you guys get an info cookie! Here it is: chapter 6 and 7 are from the POV of the person following/being followed by Kagome. And it will only really give you more questions 'cause I'm horrible like that.

-4- No Way

It was faint, but the traces came to him. Ebbing and flowing like the tide, so many emotions at once blooming and shrinking. Some were snuffed out while others bubbled up from nowhere. Sweat. Frustration. Annoyance. Amusement? Shippo shook his head at the ridiculousness of the one he called 'Mama'. It was just like her. She'd never been particularly organized with _anything_, a fact that seemed to both infuriate and amuse her husband.

Shippo took it all in, wading through it with the ease of long practice. Now she was giving off a mixture of curiosity, exasperation, and... No way.

**A/N:** Was anyone expecting her to be married? Honestly, who do you think it is? **  
**


	5. Overlooked

**A/N:** I...have nothing remotely important to say.

-5- Overlooked

Kagome was annoyed.

How had she not noticed it before? It was so _obvious_ now that she knew what she was looking at. It had been admittedly hard to sense, but still, she should've been able to tell!

How could she have missed, even for a moment, that he had _two separate auras_? It was odd to say the least. One, wafting lazily around him, held his emotion. The second, the flashier of the two, his power.

Something about it was itchingly familiar. It niggled the back of Kagome's brain, making her feel like she was missing something, something _else_.

**A/N:** You guys will get another info cookie in the next installment made after we hit 20 reviews. Just to pace what I tell you. **  
**


	6. Tracker

-6- Tracker

A man stood facing the 'You Are Here' map as if he were reading it, shaggy blonde hair peeking out from under a baseball hat, waiting. He wondered if she'd take the bait. He was certain she was still following him, even after loosing her so many times. They had said she was stubborn.

He wondered how much they hadn't said. Like why she was so important, or why they specifically needed _him_ to get her. Whatever it was, something had obviously caught her attention; enough so that she had followed him through one of the biggest malls in Tokyo.

**A/N:** Another info cookie for you! Though, I seriously wasn't expecting so many reviews so quickly. I feel loved. Alright, all I have to say is this: We will probably be in the 18/19 area before we get to Lily's POV (as in Harry's daughter). She is very important in this story. **  
**


	7. Goose Bumps

-7- Goose Bumps

There was something about her that made his other side nervous, like getting too close would be a _bad_ idea. His skin itched just _thinking_ about it.

He could feel her behind him, inside the mall, as if her presence preceded her. It made his hair stand on end and gave him the feeling that this was no ordinary woman. The thoughts would not stop nagging him, what hadn't they been willing to tell him?

The outbreak of goose bumps that rushed down his arms was his only warning before the unmistakable feeling of someone burning holes into him registered.

**A/N:** Well, I got my first flame for this story the other day; it sucked as you can probably imagine. I may not be the best writer in the world, but I don't think I'm utter crap either. *shrug* Whatever. **  
**


	8. Found You

-8- Found You!

Pushing her way out the doors, Kagome surveyed the crowed. _Now_ where had it disappeared to? She took a couple steps to the side and leaned against a decidedly gum-free section of wall before returning to studying the crush of people.

It was close. She could feel it pushing up against her edges, obnoxious and uncontrolled. There! A man stood with his back to her, head bowed and shoulders hunched. Kagome frowned as he stiffened and looked around cautiously, nervousness coming off him in waves. _Can he tell I'm here?_ She experimentally expanded her reiki, reaching out with a tendril

**A/N:** I'm thinking of updating twice on Halloween if I'm feeling nice. You guys should ask questions, then I know what to put in my info-cookies. That is, along as it doesn't affect the plot. **  
**


	9. Badly Timed Distractions

-9- Badly Timed Distractions

Shippo was torn between following Kagome or taking the time to pull out his cell phone and hit the appropriate speed dial, risking the possibility of losing her in the process. As he weighed his options and debated with himself, he saw his mother move through the crowed towards a set of double doors. Decision made, he elbowed his way forward.

"Shippo!" an excited cry carried across the packed space, making heads turn.

Shippo sighed in annoyance and turned to see a brown-eyed, black-haired male quite a bit shorter than himself pushing his way through the masses to reach him.

**A/N:** I have decided to update a second time at least later today. Happy Halloween to those who participate. **  
**


	10. Hook

-10- Hook

Kagome slowly reached forward and poked his aura, watching as he shook under a violent full-body shiver. Movements jerky, he turned around and scanned through the throng with widened eyes. _He's studying their faces. He's looking for someone… Me? _

If that was the case, Kagome figured she'd help him along and allowed her aura to billow out a little more.

_Bingo! _Her suspicions were confirmed when his gaze found hers and he drew back slightly. Eyes narrowed under a frown as the man cocked his head to the side and seemed to contemplate something. Then he turned and walked away.

**A/N:** I told you I would give you a second one didn't I?**  
**


	11. Given the Slip

-11- Given the Slip

"Kenta!" Shippo exclaimed before asking innocently, "I thought you were on duty today?"

Kenta visibly wilted at the questing and sighed deeply. "I was, along with two others, but… Lady Kagome objects fervently to our presence." He finished diplomatically.

_Yes she does, _Shippo thought with a barely concealed snort. That was his mother; unwaveringly **stubborn** once she put her mind to something. And Kagome had decided that she did not _need_ guards, ditching them at every opportunity. Only her husband could make her behave, but he was out on business for the week. Shippo pitied everyone on rotation before then.

**Info Cookie: **Her husband is not an OC; though, the man she's following is.


	12. Take Mercy

-12-

"I saw her a moment ago," Shippo stated casually, deciding to take mercy on the man. "She headed out the west entrance."

He was rewarded with the sight of relief that flooding into the deep, chocolate-colored gaze flecked with purple that identified him as a descendant of Sango and Miroku. Which, if nothing else, explained how he had managed to keep the job for so long (especially considering the boss). He sighed, refusing to think of the reaction he'd surly receive if his mother ever found out he was the reason her assigned stalkers usually found her again. Ah, well.

**A/N: **I realize this was supposed to be up yesterday, but yesterday was a long, exhausting day with headaches. You'll still get one tomorrow.


	13. Line

-13- Line

_Huh…? _Utterly confused now, Kagome elbowed her way after the blond man. She didn't want him to suddenly vanish once he was out of her site. Marching forward, Kagome caught sight of him as he turned the corner onto another street.

_At least he's tall_, she thought off-handedly as she ran around the corner and glanced every which way only to spot him speed walking down the opposite sidewalk. As if she weren't overly curious already, Kagome caught and held his eyes for a moment when he glanced back before ducking into an ally. What could she do but follow?

**A/N: **Oops, my updating schedule got turned over because I update Tuesday instead of Monday. So...I guess I'll just go with it.


	14. Playing Catch Up

-14- Playing Catch Up

Shippo led the way with Kenta close on his heels, exiting just in time to sense more than see his mother as she headed away. With her aura pulsing like a beacon, it was little wonder why the disused demons were getting edgy. They quickened there pace, Kenta flinching slightly in surprise as a woman melted from the crowd and matched strides. The second on-duty guard.

"So nice of you to join us," Shippo said pleasantly, earning a raise eye-brow Latching on to Kagome's pulsing energy, the three darted into the ally-way where she had stopped and pulled up short.

**A/N:** It is taking forever for this particular event to occur, but things should start to move a little faster after the next couple pieces.


End file.
